Depth maps may be used in many applications for capturing and generating three-dimensional information of a scene. In many systems, depth values of objects within the scene may be determined through the use of two cameras that are displaced by a known amount. By triangulating the images captured by the two different cameras, depth values may be calculated for various features of the scene captured by the cameras.